


Outrageous Suggestions

by Queen_ofSassgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Queen Frigga - Freeform, dastardly brothers, it's also good to know how to turn your brothers-in-law into toads, it's good to be queen, power hungry little asgardians, she's not a wilting little wall flower, war with the frost giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_ofSassgard/pseuds/Queen_ofSassgard
Summary: When Odin decides to go off and do. . .well whatever it is Odin does when he's not ruling. Okay this once he gets a pass he's fighting Frost Giants.  He's gone for a long while so his brothers, Vili and Ve, decide he's dead. Naturally this means they get to split his stuff up and naturally by Aesir thinking Frigga is included in all of this. But she can't be split evenly so they decide to share.Frigga has other ideas about this whole idea.No Ragnarok spoilers beyond: needless to say this goes along with Odin's more “fanciful” version of history ie no Hela etc.





	Outrageous Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Odin's brothers exist in the comics (anyone? Help?). I mean Laufey is actually Loki's MOM in the myths, Hela is LOKI'S kid, and then there's the whole Thor isn't Frigga's biological son/Baldur situation so I think there's wiggle room here. And by wiggle room I mean this is a little bit of everything movie/comic/myth.
> 
> ((No Ragnarok spoilers beyond: needless to say this goes along with Odin's more “fanciful” version of history ie no Hela etc. Side note first Thor fanfic ever. EEEK))

Frigga liked to think she wasn't a woman easily shocked into silence. Yet she sat upon her husband's throne, in his place, presiding over a private audience her brothers-in-law had requested some days before. . . and she still couldn't quite believe what she'd heard. The pair of them had lost their minds! Or at the very least they must have thought she had.

The three Borson brothers all had a few centuries on her in age, but for most of her marriage she'd been the one acting as Odin's regent while he was away. It was hardly an usual state of affairs- Odin's own mother had ruled in King Bor's place when a situation demanded it. Under any other set of circumstances, Frigga wouldn't have been opposed to her brothers-in-law helping. One being- even a queen- could only be stretched so thin before they broke. 

After all, Thor, who'd just started taking unsteady steps with her help or that of an unlucky nursemaid, still demanded the lion's share of her attention most days. If she dared try to leave the boy's sight while he was awake he screamed with all the power of a pint-sized God of Thunder until they were reunited, never mind the fact she still had her own duties as Queen of Asgard to attend to in addition those she'd taken up as Odin's regent. 

In her weaker moments, Frigga wasn't sure a lifetime married to the Allfather would have prepared her for any of this never mind the few of centuries they had been. 

She didn't quite love the man- in many ways she barely knew him even after being married for centuries- but she was rather fond of him, if for no other reason than he'd given her a son. . . well before either of them thought a child would be possible. 

No one in their right mind dreamed of marrying to solidify a political situation especially when the husband in question left shortly there after the wedding to go to war. . . still it had brought about Thor. 

As king, Odin needed an heir, but that need was secondary to the situation at hand- for there was little point in having an heir if that child, and indeed the rest of the Nine Realms, would be slaughtered by Frost Giants. She'd no sooner been settled in the palace than he'd gone to front in an effort to destroy Laufey's forces once and for all. They'd agreed from the beginning centuries lay ahead for an heir to be produced. The war was and still remained a more immediate problem. 

Even now, hundreds of years after leaving home, she still missed Vanaheim desperately but with an obstinate little thunder god attached to her hip more often than not it was hard to find time to dwell on anything but him. Giving her husband an heir, the never ending war, or the state of her marriage, in bed or out of it, that was Frigga's most pressing problem however.

Vili and Ve, Odin's younger brothers, far outweighed any other issues.

A Vanirian queen might well have been an- grudgingly- acceptable temporary substitute for a grown man secure on his throne- a man sure to return and fix whatever mistakes his foreign born queen had made in his absence. Evidently though, the younger Borsons thought her Asgardian enough to accept their plan for the future 'for the sake of the crown' as they put it.

So far their efforts had done nothing but give her a headache.

The urge to roll her eyes grew stronger with every word they spoke but she couldn't do that. . . that wasn't very regal. It wouldn't do to look anything but regal at this very moment. “None of this can be legal.” She finally managed. Never mind she'd have nothing to do with this little plan, legal or otherwise. 

She arched an eyebrow and sat straighter.  
.  
“It's hardly without precedence. Drastic measures have been taken in the past to protect Asgard.” To his credit, Vili looked his sister-in-law straight in the eye. “More to the point, the Nine Realms cannot be left without a ruler at their helm, and the prince is far to young to consider as successor to his father's place, especially while we're in the midst of a war! The boy hasn't learned to walk much less wield a sword.”

Leave it to a man to blow a situation completely out of proportion. 

A lull in news from the front was no reason to think anything serious had happened either to Odin or the army or- the Norns forbid- both. As with any war the bloodier it became the more infrequently news came home. She ignored his disrespectful tone. “I may not have been raised in Asgard as you both were, but correct me if I'm wrong the law forbids upon bigamy does it not?”

“Widows can to remarry.” he said simply.

“That's not what I asked you.”

“Frigga see sense.”

Idiots both of them.

If Odin was dead she would have seen it. Her own powers of foresight were foggy dreams or a pattern she saw in her silks- vague at the best of times; they never spelled out fate clearly but she would have seen something if her own husband was dead. Heimdall would have seen it. The guardian of the Bifrost could see every soul in the Nine Realms. “I am a wife not a widow, Vili. More to the point that was not what you suggested. Unless of course you don't mean actual marriage, of course.”

The youngest of the three Borson brothers, Ve, had the grace to look at least a little uncomfortable under her glare. 

“We've had no news of the Allfather for far too long.” He said. “He hasn't been seen in Asgard since before the prince was born.” If one did the math probably since Thor had been conceived. “The realms can't be allowed to fall into chaos again if word gets out that we've gone this long without news or sight of him. We cannot risk a rebellion here, we've already lost enough men trying to subdue Laufey and his forces.”

“I'm well aware ” Frigga fought the urge to git her teeth. “of the current political situation.” The people wouldn't hold for having a regent on the throne forever. “I've been regent since Odin went back to fight with his men when the front lines were still on Midgard. My days aren't spent in the nursery with Thor or my chambers weaving, Ve. I read the missives before they even reach your hands. 

“Or have you forgotten just why I married your brother? Vanaheim sent her forces to aid the army on the condition we wed.” She well knew most of the court regarded her as nothing more than an Vanirian interloper- at worst, a witch who'd used some sort of magic to seduced Odin on her father's orders, at best, a lucky flirt who'd caught his eye at a feast. They ignored the treaty and the added men. None of it helped her popularity amongst the noble families who'd tried and failed for years to put one of their daughters into Odin's bed.

What little patience she had for these Aesir men was rapidly beginning to fray. 

“If you wish the alliance to mean anything then you'd take the suggestion into consideration.” Vili's frustration was more or less split evenly between his younger brother- giving that woman an inch would ruin everything they'd planned- and sister-in-law. “Your father agreed to it because you married Odin.”

“Do you really expect me to allow the pair of you to rule in the his place? If and when I need help I'll ask for it. Odin trusts my judgment enough to have me rule in his stead. Your brother left me as regent. I didn't ask to take his place.”

“Vili was heir until Thor's birth. We've both have more experie-” Ve supplied.

“Now you've both been pushed back in the line of succession. That is the point of having an heir, isn't it? Or is there another law I've missed that says a brother inherits before a son if that son is a child when his father dies?”

Vili ignored his younger brother's ineffective attempts to intervene, “The boy is too young to rule, Frigga. You know that as well as we do. No child will be able to keep the Nine Realms in one piece once people start to question the Alfather's absence.”

“It's a good thing his father is still alive in that case.” This entire audience was turning into a farce. “You know as well as I do, this has nothing to do with my son, the succession, or the good of the realm and everything in the cosmos to do with your greed. Odin has been gone long enough you think you can do as you please: to the point of dragging up an archaic custom and expect me to stand by and smile approvingly while you revive it.”

“Hardly archaic.” Ve interjected again. “Kings have taken drastic measures before. Father married a Juton when alliances demanded it.” Not the wisest thing to mention to most citizens when they were at war with the Frost Giants maybe but true none the less. Their own king was the product of the marriage of King Bor and a Juton.

“That's not at all what you proposed and you both know it. I will not sit idly by and watch the two of you divide the Nine Realms- or even this palace- simply because you've gotten an inane idea that your brother isn't coming home and you're now entitled to all of it.” Frigga wasn't sure which of their suggestions she found more galling. It was bad enough they wanted to divide not only the realm and it's contents, but to suggest she was part of the bargain as well. “I'm not your brother's property. I am his wife.”

If she hadn't been so furious she'd have been inclined to ask what ancient volume they'd dug up in the library that justified such an idea. 

“You've said yourself the alliance with Vanaheim is in place because of you.”

Her marriage had halted the off and on war that had raged between the Vanir and Aesir for thousands of years but it'd done little to change people's attitudes. That took far longer than a few centuries when people lived for thousands. “I'm sure my father would be over the moon to learn his grandson has disinherited, and I allowed not one but both of my brothers-in-law take me to bed. I'm sure he wouldn't do a thing. . . short of trying to castrate or behead you two for insulting his daughter in such a manner.” If she didn't do it herself first. Or turn them into toads. Two beheaded brothers might not be the easiest thing to explain once Odin came home. 

Toads were a much better idea. 

In all seriousness, she could only imagine what Odin would do when he found out about this little fiasco. Brothers or not he wouldn't take kindly to this when she. . . if she told him. 

Officially, her place as queen was an entirely ceremonial she was supposed stand at Odin's side and look pretty while filling the royal nursery with a whole hoard of little warriors. 

Unofficially, Frigga knew it was much more than that; it her job to help make sure the alliance with Vanaheim was honored- by both sides. 

She couldn't cry to her husband every time someone tried to test her. This was one situation she'd have to solve alone. The court certainly couldn't find out, Odin couldn't find out. She'd enough problems the way it was. No one knew of this particular audience and already rumors were swirling around the court- and the rest of Asgard no doubt. 

As Ve had said, it had been months since Odin had been home, nearly a year and a half as a matter of fact. She'd not laid eyes on him since Thor had been conceived. Of course he knew of the child's existence, but not so much as laid eyes on the boy. Ever reliable court gossips insisted the little prince couldn't be Odin's son. Thor,who looked and acted more like his father every day, save for his mop of ruddy blonde hair, was obviously, the product of an affair. In the beginning, they'd whispered about guards who'd come from Vanaheim with her all those years ago but that was quickly dismissed as a possibility. Ever reliable palace gossips had settled on two suspects for the possible father, Vili and Ve, the obvious choices. It was just a question of which one had impregnated the queen. Who better to cuckold the king with than his own brothers?

This plot would only lend more credence to the rumors.

Women. Vili rolled his eyes. “They'll accept what they're told. The common folk don't care for court intrigues so long as the harvest comes in, and we're not being invaded.” Why had Odin married such a stubborn witch? Princess or not there had been other choices when he'd taken a bride. She was too hardheaded by half; trusting her with the position as regent had only made matters worse.

“When has their opinion ever affected policy?” she scoffed. Bor never would have married a Frost Giant if the common people's opinion really mattered. If the stories still told of the old king were any indication she wasn't sure he ever would have married anyone. “And what of the court? And the rest of the realms? They're not going to roll over and accept this. You two can tell all the tales you want about your father's marriage but this isn't remotely the same thing. What's more I won't stand for it!” Attempting to pass over Thor was one thing- there were legal ways to ensure that couldn't happen- the idea she'd bed either of them was quite another. Few in the capital were overly fond of her but that was beside the point; they adored Odin. “How long do you think it will take for Odin to imprison you both when he learns of this?” A bluff if ever there was one. He wouldn't hear of it from her.

“No one has received so much as a letter in fourteen months, it's been eighteen since anyone in Asgard has seen him. Including you, Frigga. None of us are immortal.” Ve said again.

“The war has moved Midgard to Jotunheim it's only natural we hear less after such an upheaval. Personally, I'd rather see them all fighting instead of writing pages to keep us informed of every movement of the troops.”

“If the generals can find time to send news to keep us informed surely the Allfather can.” 

The same argument against and again. “Enough.” Frigga was relativity certain neither of them wouldn't bring any of this up to the council. This was the end of it- and the end of private audiences with the pair of them until they'd learned some respect. “None of us know what's happening Jotunheim beyond what the generals' notes say. We'd have fair warning from them and Heimdall if things turned grim. Until such a time that we know something has happened and the council agrees a move must be made for the future I simply won't hear it. Now I suggest you drop the subject unless you want to spend your time as toads until Odin comes home.” 

Both the brothers gaped for a moment. She wouldn't dare. Magic tricks were one thing but she couldn't turn them into toads. After a long moment, Vili- the far more foolish brother- spoke up. “Daring such a thing would win you no friends.”

Thankfully, winning friends wasn't something one had to worry about all the time. Liked or not there weren't many who would raise a hand in either of the brothers' aid. They'd spurned one too many allies in their time. “One more word Vili.” It was good to be queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Vili ended up sounding a little like someone out of Game of Thrones but that wasn't on purpose I swear. Fandoms just collide sometimes.
> 
> Anyway first Thor fanfic ever eek! Reviews please? They're much appreciated.


End file.
